


Do you feel the same way?

by Hel_97



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Universe, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Dont't know yet, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Maybe a slow burn, Meant To Be, Minor Cheryl/Josie, My First Fanfic, Penelope Blossom sucks, Protective Toni, Scenes which lacked in the show, There is everything that happen in the show, There'll be an Happy Ending, They Are So Perfect to Each Other, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel_97/pseuds/Hel_97
Summary: Everybody knows Cheryl as a cruel, cold, insensitive person but it's just a cover, just a mask she uses to hide herself.Toni immediatly understands that this beautiful girl with her long red hair and her bad manners is hiding something and wants so badly to understand her.Cheryl is scared bacuase it's the first time someone really wants to get her and accepts her as she is. But Toni is stubborn and won't stop trying to put down Cheryl's mask and of course she'll manage to do that.orA fanfic where'll happen everything that was in the show, but with more details and explenations.





	Do you feel the same way?

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn you, I'm Italian and that's my first fanfiction ever. Really hope not, but there could be (many) errors. I love Cheryl and Toni so much and can't even explain why, so I wanted to try to write this fanfanction also to improve my English and challenge myself. I hope I succeded on this and that you'd like this even just a little bit.

That was an important day for the Serpents. The race meant a lot, maybe everything, for them. If they won, they could guarantee peace and end Ghoulies' control and power. But if they lost, everything would fall apart, the Serpents would have to join the Ghoulies, losing their values, loosing what for Toni was her family.

Lot of people where there that day. All the Serpents, her family, her friends were there. Obviously also the Ghoulies with their leader, who would race for them. And lot of Northern kids where there, friends and old school's mates of Jughead, came to support him.

Toni knew some of them. There was Betty of course, Jug's girlfriend or whatever they were, the nazi friend of Jug, Archie, a brunette girl, who should have been Archie's girlfriend, Betty's friend who Toni met the other night Kevin, if she remembered well, and some other people she didn't know.

Toni's attention was caught by a girl in particular. She looked like exactly how you would expect by a rich northern girl, the kind of girl Toni would be instantly annoyed by. But there was something about that girl, which instead fascinated her. Maybe it was her good looking (because damn if that girl was hot), but Toni's wasn't sure it was just because her appearance.

She felt like she wanted to know more about that girl, with her beautiful long red hair and her attitude of who feels superior than everyone else but actually hides some big secrets.

Toni wanted to understand, wanted to know which those big secrets were. Maybe it was her passion about crime and solving mysteries, but most likely it was just that beautiful girl.

"Who are you staring at, Topaz?" Sweet Pea asked her breaking her interior thoughts. "Don't tell me you have a crush on some northern chick".

"Chicks get crushes on me" she immediately answered him with a smirk, "I was just admiring the view".

"Can tell why", he agreed.

"All right, let's do this" Tallboy yelled to everyone.

"Come on, time to go" said Sweet Pea moving his head in the direction where they had to go.

They walked through the people stopping by their motorbikes, just back the racing cars.

"Let's do it!" yelled again Tallboy and everybody clapped and cheered, waiting for the race to start. "Get these cars up in a row!"

The Ghoulies got on their car, and the same did Jug and Archie, and they got the cars in position. Everything was settled and Toni walked near the cars, ready to start the race. Jughead and the Ghoulies’ leader went out of their cars to agree one last time the rules of the race.

"Herk Harvey Bridge to Dead Man's Curve" Jug said while he and the Ghoulie shook their hands, "First one back here wins".

It was in that moment that the redhead girl came close to them. Toni saw her coming closer, firstly just admiring her in those red shorts and white top which fit perfectly on her. Then she realised she should came there because she wanted to be the one to kick off the race.

"Uh, I usually do the honours." Toni said quite annoyed, wanting to claim her role.  
"Not today, Cha Cha" the girl answered her.

Toni was so pissed, nobody dared to speak like that to her. But at the same time she couldn't not feel attracted by that girl, probably even more because she acted liked that, like she owned the place, without any fear of the Serpents and the Ghoulies. And also she couldn't avoid to look at her perfect body while the girl walked through the cars.

"I was born for this moment", the red girl added, letting Toni no choice but to leave her place to the girl. Part of her wanted to kick her ass, putting that snob girl in her place. But another part, was amused by her attitude and wanted to see what she would have done.

She came back next to Sweet Pea with the other Serpents. "Someone has been replaced, huh?" he said to Toni laughing.

"I let her do that" she answered back, without knowing why she let the girl take her place. But what she knew for sure was that she couldn't stop staring at her.

"What you'd do for a nice ass" he comment noticing how her friend was focused on the girl.

The engines were roaring, ready to start. The skinny girl put on her glasses, looking even more sexy in Toni's eyes, if it was possible. The time was up, it was just a matter of seconds and the race would have started.

The girl, Toni wanted to know her name, put her arms in the air holding the red scarf that she was wearing before. Then she brought her arms down over her back, arching a bit her body. The race began and Toni had her eyes on the girl all the time.

 _Yeah, you were born for this moment_ , Toni though running with everyone over the cars. _You definitely were_.

 

* * *

 

“So guys, we want to talk about the Serpent who couldn't keep her eyes away from Cheryl?” Kevin interrupted the silence while they were all in the car.

Cheryl had noticed that Serpent girl and how much she had stared at her during the race. To be honest, she hadn't noticed the Southsider just because of that. She noticed her because she was so beautiful it was impossible not to. But Cheryl would never admit this to herself.

“Kevin, nobody can keep their eyes away from me. Maybe it's a big deal for you, because you’re just not use to it ” she answered sharp as always.

Kevin tried to open his mouth to say something, but immediately rethought about that. Reggie changed topic, talking about something Cheryl didn't listen to. She was to focused on her own thoughts to listen to something else.

It was against everything she was. Cheryl Blossom was probably the most important person of Riverdale and she was, by now, the only heir of her family, or what remained of it. She had learnt since she was a little child how to behave, what she had to do and especially what she had not to do.

Her mother have always been strict and tough, demanding all the best by her. No mistakes, no misunderstanding, no wrong conduct was ever allowed in Cheryl’s life. She had to be perfect, probably a princess from some tyrannical reign had less rules and also lighter punishment.

Her punishments were not physical, not always at least but maybe worst, they were psychological. Her mother knew exactly how to get in Cheryl’s mind and how to hit her weakest points. Growing up she had to learn to hide them, to not show any sight of weaknesses, to cover them under a mask of strength, self confidence and detachment. Nobody, except for JJ, knew how she was under this mask, but her mother knew anyway how to go under it and hit Cheryl where she would do more damage.

So it was against everything she was, everything she had to be, to think not just about a Serpent, the scum of Riverdale, but also about a Serpent girl. But her mind went where it wanted to, without any possibility to control it. And now it was all on that girl, with that stupid leather jacket and those ridiculous pink hair.

Cheryl knew perfectly how to do something without being caught or noticed. She had to learn it, with a family like hers and mostly with a mother like hers, she had no choice. On the contrary, that Serpent didn't even tried to hide her gazes towards her, as she didn't even care if someone saw her understanding her intentions.

This was what caught Cheryl's attention. The pinkhead seemed to don't care even a little bit about what the others could think, she seemed simply too proud of herself and of who and how she was to care about being judged. Cheryl wanted to feel the same way, to feel free to be how she wanted to be and not how her mother wanted her to be, but this wasn't allowed and it would never be.

That girl made Cheryl feel wanted, desired, as someone could really want to be around her. Not only because someone had to or because someone pitied her, but truly wanted that. This was something Cheryl didn't feel from a long time, if she ever felt like that.

But she couldn't feel that, she had to hide this feeling in her deepest part. She couldn't accept such behaviour, she couldn't be so deviant. She couldn't think about a Southside Serpent, a member of the gang who helped to kill his brother. That girl wasn't someone worthed to be thought about. This two thing pull together, a girl and a Serpent, was just too much. Cheryl would never allowed this, her mother would never allowed this. She had to stop thinking about her.

“So, Cheryl are you coming or I leave you at your house?” Reggie said to her.  
“Coming where?” she asked confused because she lost all what they were saying.  
“Pop's, we're meeting there with Josie and the Pussycats” explained him.

 _Josie_.

“I'm coming” she decided, finding something she wanted to think about more than that Serpent.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I really hope you liked it, let me know that or also tell me what you didn't like. Hopefully I'll updated others chapter soon!


End file.
